Swag Reads Obsidianwing's Quest
by SwagMasterFrozenBlu
Summary: Follow Swag as she goes with Obsidianwing through mate and mate...and mate. We will laugh, cry, and maybe even shoot ourselves. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so hello. I am doing a commentary on Obsidianwing's quest. It's not supposed to be a trollfic, sadly. I guess she was actually trying. So, get your barf bags, here we go.**

PART 1 LOVE AT FIRST SITE**(There is already a flaw...I'm done.)**

obisdianpaw wook up to a lot of birds. **(OK.)** She walked outside th e apps den and saw firestar. She felt her hart fluter. He was old but she thot he was hot. **(XD)**

"hi" she said and smiled at him.

"hey' firestar replied with a wink.

He winked! He loved her! "meat me in mah den" he said** (Right! He so loves you! OO! Are we goin to your den for some meat Firestar?)**

"but I have training" obsidian paw said

"idc" firestar said **(XD)**

obsidianpaw was excited. Why did he want too see her in his den? **(Idk, you're so ugly Obsidian. Why?)**

(shuld i continue pls review bye) **(I did already...Don't read it. xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for another round? I bet your bag is almost filled. Get another one, and let's all throw up together!**

**PART 2 HE LOVES ME**

Obsidianpaw eagley followed firestar to his den. When they were there he padded close too her and she got nervous. He suddenly kissed her and she gasped. **(Sorry to say there will be a lot of cat kissing. A LOT.)**

"firestar no you have a mate you cant make me have ur kits" she said **(ALL HE DID WAS KISS YOU. XD)**

"I love u more then sandstorm! Be my mate! Idc id I am am a lut older then u!" he said **(done)**

obsidinpaw pawsed. **(GET IT?!)** He was so hot. "ok." She memured.

Firestar kissed her agin and she kissed him bak. He pured and licked her chin.

(will continu if I get 1 nice review thankz) **(I'm already done, and we're only on the second chapter out of 17. Lord, help.)**


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 OH NO!

firestar kissed obsidianpaw four a while. **(done)** Suddenly he pressed against her. He purred ludly and twinned his tail with hers Obsidian pured in pleasure **(done)** He started to get closer. Suddenly a cat came in. It was... sandstorm! Obsidianpaw blushd a lot and shrenk back. **(Shrek, you mean? Shrek is love, Shrek is life.)** Firestar growlrd. "I love her not you!"

"but-but shes an dump app!" sandstorm yelled. **(shes an dump app. Yes.)**

"I LOVE HER!" firestar screamed.

"u only think she is sexy!" **(i don't she's ugly as a rotten banana)**

"Well she is." firestar said, licking his lips as he gazed at obsidianpaws light blue pelt. Her ears were tipped purplish-black and her attractive eyes were forst green. **(My barf is a forst green, if that's what you mean.)**

Sandstorm cried, she cried so hard obsidianpaw felt bad. "Firestar i-"

"Sh" firestar cut her off. He began to make out with her in front of sandstorm. Sandstorm sobbed. Firestar grinned wider and wider as sandstorm got more upset. He purred and so did she. Sandstorm wailed. **(I personally love this jealous Sandstorm, no?)**

"Why does she hav too be so hot!" Sandstorm wailed **(I'm finding so many...-sigh-)** Then she came close to obsidian and licked her affectionately while firestar was still kissing her. Obsidianpaw growled. Gross! She thought. **(Sandstorm, you dog! Wait...)**

Sandstorm tired to come closer but firestar broke away and chased her away "SHES MAH MATE!" He yowled.

Sandstorm ran away. Firestar turned to obsidian and purred ludly. Lets continu. **(NO STOP PLEASE)**

"u uh ok...ay." Obsidianpaw agreed.

they kissed for the rest of the nite.

(Thanks for positive reeviews :) its not really supposed to be funny tho lolz) **(Really..?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4 LOVE TRIANGLE**

The next day obsidianpaw went to jayfeathers den. **(NAW, REALLY?)** He looked at her with longing in his cool blue eyz. **(#blind)** He pured. **(Pured.)**

"I smell firestar on u" he said.

"oh...uh..." obsidianpaw stammered.

"how abot...i get my scent on you to" he sugested **(WHOA DERE JAY!)** Obsidianpaw blushed. Befor she culd to anything he waz kissing her. He kissed her harder than firestar. She enjoyed it. He took it to da next level by twining there tails together. **(sigh)** Obsidians heart raced.** (Don't you mean hart? -referring to ch. 1-)** The blud rushed in her ears. They both pured ludly. **(Is this whole book about kissing and junk?!)**

Obsidian left the den felling happy and satisphied. **(I fell happy and satisphied too!)** She new she liked jayfeather more den firestar...but firestar was so hot...suddenly a memery flashed in her mind. It was firestar making out wif her as a kitt. **(XD)** He had always loved her...who wuld she choose?** (I don't know, considering you like almost a billion toms.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5 REGRET**

Obsidianpaw felt pain in her belly. **(NOT THE KITTS!) **She immediately went to jayfeathers den...at leest it was an excuse to see him again. She still hadn't tooled firestar about them and it had been a week! **(Oh. So obsidian is a tool? I get it.)** She went to his den and acted sexy, she culd tell it gave him pleasure.** (HE CAN'T SEE YOU)** "my belly hurts." She said az she ran her tale acros his check. Jayfeather let ot a cole breath.** (Done)**

"ill check it out four u" he said. Obsidian ruled over on her bak **(Ruled. I RULED!)** Jayfeather brushed his paw along her belly. Befor he could start to do something she wuld have liked,, he gasepd.** (XD)**

"OBSIDIANPAW U R PREGNANT!" he gasped. **(you just gasped doe)**

Obsidianpaw felt sick. "are...are...they urs or firestars."

"idk" jay said **(same)**

Obsidian cried on hiz shulder "i...i...hope dey urs...but they culd be firestars...or..." obsidian gasped, remembering back when she was first apprenticed and likes lionblaze "THEY ARE LIONBLAZES!" **(PLOT TWIST!)**

Jayfeather sobbed. "my own brother..." He cried. Obsidianpaw felt bad but she new they wer lionblazes. She rushed to the leader s den an told firestar. Firestar gave her a gash on the face. "DEY SHULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" he yowled. Obsidian was hurt mentally and outsidedly. **(Outsidedly. Yep.)** She sobbed in the apprentice den...a cat came into comfort her. She luked up and it was...icewing?! **(DAT TWIST DOE)**

(2 b continued pls stop hating. Are you team firestar, jay, lion, or ice? XD)** (I'M TEAM COLDROSE! -inside joke-)**


End file.
